Waiting on the line
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: Miley and Nick, The golden Couple, broken up. No one knows why but the two are out to destroy each other for the golden crown of popularity until their hatred is tested. Miley and her team Nick and his team. Which one are you on? I'm thinking of a Niley?
1. the break up

My New story hope you like it... first chapter

**Leaving on the line.**

**Miley and Nick, The golden Couple, broken up. No one knows why but the two are out to destroy each other for the golden crown of popularity until their hatred is tested.**

**Miley and her team**

**Nick and his team.**

**Which one are you on?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The way we roll.**

I walked into school that morning a single senior. All my high school life I had dated one boy and that boy was Nick Jonas, but now after some events that happened over the weekend the that I wont mention but now we were nothing more than a memory.

I hadn't even told my best friend Lily.

Or Oliver.

"Hey Miles." Lily Truscott, my best friend said coming over to me with a grin on her face, when she saw my facial expression however Lily's changed too concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Lily, I just had a rough weekend." Miley said slowly as Nick and his brother Joe walked into to school too. Kevin had finished school a year before.

"Whoa boyfriend alert." Oliver Oken said joining the conversation with a grin on his face.

"Yeah Whatever." I said turning to face my locker so Nick wouldn't see me.

Lily watched her best friend turn around to hide, she then looked at Nick who looked at the threesome but carried on walking. What was going on?

"How big was the fight this time that he didn't even talk to you?" Lily asked when I ventured out from hiding in my locker.

"Um, we kind of broke up…" I said to her. She gasped and Oliver fell over.

"You guys will get back together by the end of the day." Lily said reassuring me but I shook my head.

"It's for good. I know it is and you know what I don't feel any remorse what so ever." I said slamming my locker just as the bell rung.

"Miley, you dated him for 3 years straight!" Lily called after her best friend.

Miley ignored her friend and walked to home room.

"YOU GUYS CANT BREAK UP!" She added with a yell, the full hallway turned around to stare at Lily who laughed nervously.

"I think I had to much sugar in my cereal this morning." She said holding her head and walking off to Mr. Corelli's class room for home room. He was unfortunately also Lily, Miley and Oliver's English teacher.

By the second lesson the whole school knew of mine and Nick's break up.

By Mr. Corelli's lesson Amber and Ashley were shoving go team Nick t-shirts in my face.

By lunch the whole school was watching me and Nick intently to see when the next bump into would be. That would be about now.

Nick and I had gotten into the routine, our friends were friends with each other and we sat at the same lunch table. I walked there with Lily figuring that Nick would be else where but no, there he was sitting in between Oliver and Jake.

I looked at Lily who was staring at Oliver like he was fraternizing with the enemy.

"Oliver." She whispered angrily.

All three of them looked up, Oliver in mid sentence, Jake in mid bite of his sandwich and Nick just listening.

Sarah, Rebecca and Nicole walked and stood at the other end of the table.

'Okay this is awkward." Lily said. The cafeteria had become extremely quiet. I looked around and saw every single eye on our table; some people had their video cameras out ready for a fight.

'I think I should go, they were your friend's first." Nick said to me getting up slightly.

"No, it's fine you were here first, I'll go sit over there…" I said pointing in the direction of Regina and Cady.

"I'm going to leave too." He said grabbing his lunch and ignoring the staring competition every single student was having with him and going to sit by his brother and his brother's friends.

I went and sat with Regina and Cady anyway, Lily close behind.

Regina and Cady listened carefully while I told them the story of the confrontation.

Cady laughed, "we should start a who's a jerk club. Nick Jonas can be on top of the list."

"He's not really being a jerk." Lily pointed out seeing as though he also got up and left the table.

"Until he starts being a jackass that's when I'll start being a bitch." I informed them.

'It's only a matter of time." Regina said with a nod. Lily scowled.

Nick was sitting with his brother and Jason, Scott, Josh, Hayden and Taylor.

"So was it awkward for you and Miley?" Hayden asked her best friend's younger brother as they sat at the lunch table.

"Yes. Very." Nick replied after taking a spoon full of mac and cheese and placing it into his mouth.

"but now what's going to happen? Dude you know you have to grab the crown. You're both popular, you were both popular, there can only be one popular person and since you're hanging with us now it should be you. Cut to the chase and grab it from her." Scott told Nick this, he hadn't really thought about it.

"So what's going to happen now?" Regina asked getting up and placing her lunch tray in the dustbin.

"I mean, you want to stay popular right?" Regina asked.

I looked at her, "Of course."

"Then so does he! In this school there's only one crown and since you're hanging with us you should get it. We're the most popular girls in school and even you know that. Cheerleaders like us have to stick together. Nick Jonas is not taking that crown even if we have to get the footballers to pummel him so no one remembers him and he doesn't even remember himself. Miley you have to take a stand. You've been living under his wing for the past 3 years. It's your time to shine and if you're hanging with us your wish shall be granted but that means getting on your hands and digging into his dirty laundry." Cady ended with a nod.

I looked at her and then at Lily who was still frowning.

"What happened with you guys anyway?" Regina asked, the same question had been bothering Lily.

"just stuff." I said and then I changed the topic back to the crown business.

Nick listened to Scott and Josh as they informed him what he should do about the popularity crown thing. Nick was hesitant at first but when Scott and Josh started to tell him that Miley was trying to get with them the past year Nick lost his nerve and thought it would be for the best.

Revenge is sweet but only if it's played out right.

Miley and Nick were going to get what they deserved and Joe and Lily thought something about this plan was going to back fire.

Joe wanted to tell his brother not to do it but his brother wouldn't listen to him.

Lily wanted to tell Miley that Regina was just brainwashing Miley because she really hated Nick. She didn't care if Miley got hurt In the prosess but all Miley cared about was her stupid Popularity. Her best friend wouldn't listen to her though even if she tried. Miley would say something like 'you're supposed to believe in me. You're not acting like a best friend should" or what ever it is that Miley said.

**please read and review!! i would appreciate it very much :)**


	2. Revenge is Sweet Part 1

New chapter hope you like it... thanks so much for the reviews from before :) please review this chapter too :)

I really apprieciate it!!!!!!!!!!

**Revenge is sweet – Part 1**

It had been a week already since the break up and it was the first football game of the season today. It was Saturday just by the way.

Regina, Cady and I had come up with a plan that would embarrass Nick at the next football game.

Lily was quiet while we discussed what we'd do but I didn't ask her what was wrong. I was very much looking forward to that weekend with the football game and the cheer practice.

I had changed into my cheerleading uniform, it was the school's colours, red and gold. Short skirt, and the half a top that showed my mid driff.

"Miles are you ready?" Regina called from outside the change room. I ran the brush through my long curly hair once more and looked at myself in the mirror. 'Well here goes nothing.' I said to myself and walked out of the change rooms.

Regina handed me the microphone and my other pom-pom as she took hers.

"Just as we practiced." Regina mouthed to me and I nodded. I took a deep breath as we lined up in front of our supporters. The other teams cheerleaders were sitting on the side lines. They were lucky that the first cheer was not against them nor was it for them.

"So this first cheer is a special one for some one you all probably know." I said into the microphone and then I smirked.

Regina started up first, "now when we say you guys follow you follow got it? But when stop you stop." She cried out to them and they nodded.

Nick was sitting in the audience next to Scott who scoffed at what Regina had just said.

"NOW LET ME HEAR YOU SAY, HEY, HEY, HEY" All of us cheerleaders yelled to the audience.

"Hey, Hey, Hey" The audience repeated.

"That's right, NOW LET ME HEAR YOU SAY HEY, HEY, HO" We all yelled.

"Hey, hey, ho."

"We hate it when a guy doesn't get the door even though we told him yesterday and the day before. We hate it when a guy doesn't pay the tab and we have to pull our money out and that looks bad. Where are the hopes, where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene when do you think that he'll finally see?" We all sang slowly doing the dance routine we had practiced then the music to the song I was singing to came on and I grabbed the microphone again.

"MILEY STUART EVERYBODY!" Regina yelled to the audience, as the rest of the cheerleaders went to get boards that had letters on them.

They all lined up as the song started they did their dance.

"I couldn't give a damn what you say to me, I don't really care what you think of me, cause either way you're going to think what you believe there's nothing you could say that would hurt me. I'm better off without you anyway, I thought it would be hard but I'm ok, I don't need you if you're going to be that way cause with me it's all or nothing…" I paused then I started again, "I'm sick of this shit don't deny you're a waste of time I'm sick of this don't ask why…"

Regina put up a board that had a N on it and the rest of the cheerleaders followed and spelt out the name really fast the way cheerleaders do.  
"N.I.C.K J.O.N.A.S" they all yelled together. That's what the boards spelt.

"I hate you now, so go away from me you're gone so long. I can do better I can do better, (they spelt the name again) Hey, Hey you I found myself again that's why goodbye. I can do better I can do better."

That's where we ended the cheer.

Nick sat in the audience. He was gob smacked. Every body turned to look at him. I was breathing heavily down on the field but I found Nick in the audience. He was staring in disgust but he didn't look humiliated well I don't think he was.

Regina grinned in delight.

"That was awesome." She said in my ear and I turned around to look at her. Sure it was awesome but if it was so awesome why did I feel slightly guilty?

"That was quite harsh Miles." Lily said coming down from the stands since she wasn't a cheerleader.

"Well he deserved it." I said to Lily who shook her head.

I walked off of the field and into the change rooms.

When I had gotten changed we were all heading over to the Captain of the football team Reagan's house. He was having a major party because his parents were away.

I tried to dodge everybody by waiting in the change room till the last people had left.

"Why are you hiding we're going to the party now, come on." Regina said with a huge grin plastered on her face as she dragged me out of the change rooms.

We got into her car and drove to Reagan's house where every body was.

I walked into the crowded lounge and everybody turned to look at me, "Whoa look who it is… The Bitch of Sea view High. I need to remember not to cross your path Ms. Stuart." Josh said to me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever major loser." I said to him and walked off in search of alcohol.

I found a bottle of vodka and poured half of it into a cup and left the mixing part because plain vodka was what I needed after a long week.

5 drinks and 4 shots later…

I was partying with some random guys I had never seen before in my life when I felt some one tug at my arm and pull me out of the circle.

"What the…" I said when I found myself face to face with Nick.

"You need to stop drinking." He said to me.

"You need to stop telling me what to do." I slurred to him.

"What was that, that cheer thing?" Nick asked angrily.

"Oh, did you like it? It was for you. An early birthday present." I said with a giggle.

"Look I was going to leave it. Josh and Scott told me stuff and I was going to leave it but I see that it's true this crown that every one is talking about is mine and if you started the revenge I guess I'm going to have to finish it." He said to me and I laughed a bit maniacally.

"Oh no you don't. It'll be mine in the end and you'll be lying on the floor in the dust where you first started before you met me." I said to him.  
"Well we'll see which friends like us more. You'll soon see yourself with no friends and me with all of your friends, my friends, and our enemies." He said and I laughed.  
"I always knew you were a jerk."

"No, you're the one who started Miley, I'm not going to let you walk all over me."

'Yeah, well I've spread my wings from your nest Nick Jonas so we'll see who has the last laugh in the end." I said and he shook his head and smirked and walked off.

"Miley come on I'm taking you home." Joe, Nick's brother said to me when he saw me fall over and break a glass and laugh for about a million years.

"Joe leave me alone." I said shaking my head but he steered me out of the house anyway.

Nick was standing on the balcony when he saw his brother drag Miley off to his car and Nick shook his head in anger. She was a bitch and everyone knew it except him he had to think of a way to get revenge as soon as possible, he thought to himself. When Joe drove away Nick went back inside to the party mayhem.

**Read and Review tell me what you think :) mwahhh**


	3. Revenge is sweet part 2

**Revenge is sweet – part 2**

**Hey guys, so thanks for the reviews, I will indeed tell you why they broke up but at a later stage… it'll all work together. And if you're wondering Miley is still Hannah in this story but I'm still wondering if I must make Nick and his brothers famous too. **

**Please read and review.**

Joe drove me home. He helped me up to my front door and looked in my bag for my keys.  
"Where are they Miles?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You know what you did to Nick was not cool." He added when he found the keys.

'Are you parents home?" He asked.

"They're out at some thing." I replied and he nodded.

'Good, I'm helping you to bed." He said and helped me up the stairs

A few seconds later after Joe had put me down and I had rested my head on the pillow I passed out.

On Monday at school the entire school was talking of nothing but the party. It was kind of annoying in a way.

"Did you and Nick have a confrontation?" Lily had asked me with wide eyes when I found her by my locker.

I nodded, "He told me he's in the game, and he's playing along to or whatever." I said not really remembering it. Lily looked at me seriously.

"Well if you need any help warding him off or whatever I'm here as your best friend." I smiled at her, "Thanks lily.' And I gave her a hug.

We walked to our English class, Lily just behind me.

When we went in and sat at our seats we waited for Mr. Corelli to start, before he could start however Sea view high news popped onto the screen on the TV in front.

Yes Sea view had news every morning but then they also had a newspaper that came out once a week. No body ever read the paper but rather tuned in on the TV.

The Amber and Ashley show was on.

"Well hello fellow students of Sea View high! How are you all this morning?"

"Before we get on with the show today Nick Jonas has something to say to everyone. Over to you Nick." Amber said with a grin.

I scowled, Amber had liked Nick since freshman year.

"Hello everyone. Well you all remember this little stunt that happened at the football game on Saturday right?" He asked and played a clip of us spelling out his name and me singing.

Then the screen froze onto me and Nick's voice went over the picture.

"But is this the real Miley Stuart?" He asked it was probably the best picture ever to have taken of me. The picture zoomed up closer, then onto him.

"Or is this the real Miley Stuart?" He asked

The worst picture ever popped up.

I had a towel drying my hair, I had a green face mask on, I was holding my foot and taking a good look at it and I instantly remembered Nick having taken this photo of me.

I gasped loudly.

"Ahhhhh."

The class started to laugh.

"So Students, please help me find the real Miley Stuart because this (shows me how I look good) "And this" (shows the horrible picture) do not look like the same person and I clearly think Miley Stuart has gone missing. But whatever, you can help if you want I'm not going to try my best since she clearly informed me she could do better right?" He grinned more likely smirked at the camera.

"NICK!" I cried out and ran out of the class with out Mr. Corelli's permission. I dashed down the corridor and into the office.

Amber and Ashley looked up when I wrenched the door open, "Miley. Oh My Gosh Nick, We found her." Ashley said gleefully pulling me by the arm towards Nick.

I folded my arms but didn't budge.

"NICK!" I yelled angrily at him.

He grinned.

"Pay back is a bitch and so are you." He said to me and I frowned. I grabbed the photo from his hand and ripped it into pieces.

"Now do you really think I'd be that stupid and only have one copy?" He asked me with a smirk.

I looked at the camera, "How many do you think?" He asked and I looked down at my feet.

"Fine." I said seriously.

"This isn't over Nick. It's only just begun."

I said to him with a smirk.

He looked at me, there was a hint of I don't know… curiosity on his face?

"Well show me what you've got. I'll just bring better…" He said and I laughed.  
"Whatever." I said before leaving, okay so that had all been recorded so now everyone in Sea View High knows that Nick and I are in like a real war?

Is that great or what?

I stormed out of the room as they carried on with the Amber and Ashley show.

And threw the picture in the dustbin.

I walked back to Mr. Corelli's class where the class all turned to look at me when I entered.

"What are you looking at?" I asked angrily.

They all turned back the teacher.

I sat down and heard some one whisper… "why do you think they broke up? They were perfect for each other."

"Yeah well I think it's for the best, look how stupid they're acting."

I shook my head and looked down at the piece of paper in front of me.

The next day when I got to school I gasped once again.

All around there were missing Miley posters with that same picture. The horrible picture that I wanted to get out of my memory.

They were posted up everywhere and I mean everywhere.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

Lily ran up to me.

"I've already shouted at Nick, Miles just calm down."

"Oh, I'm calm." I told her through gritted teeth.

Oliver came over to us too, he had spent all morning taking down the posters but some one kept putting them up.

'This girl is missing everybody!!" Amber yelled walking through the crowds waving around the picture.

"I knew it, I knew it was them." I said frowning at Amber.

"If they're in on it too… then I guess they will go down with him." I said.

"ok I can deal with you trying to take down Nick, but Amber and Ashley too?" Lily asked and I nodded.

"Miley, what is this?" regina asked me shoving the poster in my face.

"Are you seriously going to let them get away with it?" She asked.

"No, this is time where I'm going to dig into Nick's dirty laundry like he did to me." I said and Regina nodded with a smirk.

"I thought so, here's some for now." She handed me a piece of paper.

I read it and my eyes went wide.

'Do you know what to do with it?" Regina asked and I grinned.  
"Oh yes, this is perfect." I said with a nod and got up leaving Lily and Oliver.

"Wait what?" Oliver asked and Lily wondered too.


	4. All Or Nothing

**All or Nothing**

**Hey everyone, new chapter takes a turn ******** ha-ha I hope you like it… sorry the school is no longer SEA VIEW HIGH but it is EAST HIGH it's got a high school musical twist now… : ) and I don't have time to go change the school in the other chapters so I thought I would inform you.**

**Please read and review.**

"Mrs. Darbus?" I called to the drama teacher.

She turned around and smiled weirdly.

"Nick Jonas wants to sign up for a singing lead role in your musical and this is his audition tape." I said with a grin.

"But why did he send you?" She asked.

"Oh, you know how stars are with their personal assistants?" I asked with a huge smile and she nodded.

"Mrs. Darbus even though his video is a bit weird he loves musical's and really wants to be in one." I said with an added smile.

"Sure, he'll have to stand in line with the rest, Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan…they're all up for the main roles.' She said and I laughed.

"Oh yes I know but just watch the tape." I said with another grin before walking off.

My charm always worked on the teachers at East High.

During the last lesson of the day Mrs. Darbus's voice echoed through out the school on the intercom.

"Could the following students please remember the auditions for the musical this afternoon… Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, the rest of the wildcats too." She said and she said a few more names.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Nick laughing at the people auditioning. He thought he was so cool little did he know…

"Nick Jonas, Oliver Oken, Lily Truscott." She ended.

"wait, Lily and Oliver?" I asked stunned. They were auditioning now I really had to laugh.

Nick sat up, "Did she just call your name dude?" Scott asked him and he laughed.

"No, it's got to be a mistake." He said and I laughed quietly.

These auditions I had to go too.

On my way to auditions I bumped into Regina.

"Where are we off to in such a hurry?" She asked curiously. I smiled.

"Auditions, to watch Nick embarrass himself in front of the school." I said with a laugh and she laughed, "Can I join?" I nodded and we both walked to the auditorium.

When we arrived we saw Nick raving at Mrs. Darbus saying he wasn't going to audition.

'You have signed up and the tape was very good Mr. Jonas you will audition after Troy and Gabriella." She said to him ignoring everything else he said.

"What tape?" He asked as we got nearer. I laughed.

He looked up.

"It was you." He said realizing everything now.

I laughed loudly again so did Regina.

"But you love musicals Nick." I said to him with a smile.

He scowled at me. Lily and Oliver came up from behind Nick.

"I know, why doesn't Miley audition? It is a couple's audition after all." Lily said with a shrug and then a smile.  
"Lily what are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"No because I'm not auditioning!" Nick said angrily.

"I think that is a perfect idea." Gabriella said with Troy behind her.

"What, who are you anyway?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. Lily winked at her and then nodded.

I looked at them both and shook my head, "I am not joining this loser fest." I said with a laugh.

Regina agreed.

"Oh I insist." Nick said with a laugh, he grabbed the pen and wrote my name down on the audition list.

"Nick don't push me." I said to him and he tilted his head and smiled.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"We'll be ready in about 10 minutes to audition Mrs. Darbus" Lily said with a nod dragging me, Oliver and Nick to the other side of the room.

"I AM NOT AUDITIONING WITH HIM! INCASE YOU HAVENT SEEN THE POSTERS AROUND SCHOOL LILY HE IS NO LONGER MY FRIEND!" I yelled at her.

"Miley, shut up. You are going to audition weather you like it or not." Lily said sternly.

"Lily you are my best friend not his. What are you doing?" I asked her angrily.

"Not choosing sides, but not staying out of it. I am making sure you guys don't kill each other in the process." She said and I laughed.

"Incase you haven't noticed, people are going to recognize my voice because of the secret you guys promised to keep secret forever until you die." I said to them.

Lily shook her head, "They'll just think you sound like her I mean really Miley, Ana-hay Montana-hey is not here so you can't be her." Lily said to me.

I looked at Nick and Oliver who also knew the secret.

"You're Hannah Montana, you can audition for a musical." Oliver ensured me in a whisper.

"Whatever, I still don't like you." I said to Nick..

'Yeah well I don't like you either for getting us into this mess." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes at him and then we went back to Mrs. Darbus.

"It's first Sharpay and Ryan then it will be Gabriella and troy then Lily and Oliver and then you two will go so you will be able to sing the song by then.

"Do you know your tape that you sent in was a Jonas Brother's thing." Nick said to me while we sat down.

"Excuse me? Why are you talking?" I asked him and he shook his head and looked at the stage again.

Sharpay and Ryan started.

Kelsi played the piano.

"I got along things, I have to do, all these distractions our future's coming soon, we're being pulled a hundred different directions but whatever happens I know I've got you, You're on my mind you're in my heart it doesn't matter where we are, we'll be alright, even if we're miles apart." She sang into the microphone and then Ryan sang.

"All I wanna do is be with you, be with you."

Then they both sang together

"There's nothing we can do, just wanna be with you, only you. And no matter where life takes us, nothing could break us apart, I just wanna be with… you" Ryan sang at the end and that was the end of the audition.

Gabriella and Troy were next and they were brilliant. Then Lily and Oliver came on, surprisingly they were actually good.

Miley and Nick were up next.

"Mr. Jonas and Ms. Stuart." She called out "Do you two know the songs tune by now?" She asked and I nodded and then looked at Nick.

"sure." He said before we both walked onto the stage taking the microphones from Lily and Oliver.

I took a deep breath, and then I started.

"I got along things, I have to do, all these distractions our future's coming soon, we're being pulled a hundred different directions but whatever happens I know I've got you, You're on my mind you're in my heart it doesn't matter where we are, we'll be alright, even if we're miles apart." My Hannah voice rang throughout the room.

I waited for Nick he never sang, "Even if we're miles apart." I sang again, he was nervous I could see.

"Even if we're miles and miles and miles apart." I sang stomping my foot and looking at him.

Then his Nick Jonas voice echoed through the room.

"All I wanna do is be with you, be with you."

Then we both sang together

"There's nothing we can do, just wanna be with you, only you. And no matter where life takes us, nothing could break us apart, I just wanna be with… you"

I looked out at the crowd who was silent and then I looked at Nick.

'BRAVO" Mrs. Darbus said from the audience. She clapped and then so did the others.

"It was actually more excellent than I would've hoped." She said with a gracious smile.

"Thanks?" I said questioningly and then looked at Nick who was smiling like he was pleased with himself.

I looked at him, "Nick, you were part of the Jonas Brother's for 4 years, get over it." I said nodding my head and walked off the stage.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the auditorium, Regina doing the same.

"So that wasn't so bad you two were actually pretty good, your voices compliment each other." She informed me.

"But now we have to find another way to destroy him." Regina said annoyed.

I looked at her, "Unless…" She looked at me.

"This musical is going to just make us close again so why not play around a little."

She looked a little interested, "Go on…"

"Well, why not make him fall for me again and I pretend to fall for him and then we yank out from under him when the time is right." I said with a smirk.

Regina smiled evilly, "We do it on the night of the musical." She said with a grin.

"What no, I was thinking graduation day."

"Then do you want your graduation day ruined?" She asked.

"Oh right, the night of the musical it is then." I said rolling my eyes.

"Good, now we just have to wait and see what roles you guys get, Gabriella and Troy will obviously get the leads."

"Sharpay and Ryan second leads." I said.

'Yeah so we just have to wait for tomorrow I guess." She said and I nodded.

"Don't tell Lily what's happening, she got you into this mess anyway." Regina said grabbing my arm before I walked off.

"Sure I won't." And I left to get home.

**The song is Just wanna be with you from High School Musical 3**

**Please read and review and tell me if you like the turn it's gone too? I just got a brain wave after i finished my english exam haha :)**


	5. The Way It Goes

**Thanks for the reviews... i would really appreciate more :) but thanks so much!!**

**Do you like the way it's going? I hope so**

**Please read and review.**

**The way it goes**

"What are you doing tonight Miles?" Lily asked over the phone that after noon.

"I have a Hannah Thing to go to." I informed her.

"Oh okay so I'll see you tomorrow at school?" She asked.

"Sure I have the call backs I think." I said and she nodded.

"I think you do too."

"Wait I mean so do you and Oliver."

"No Oliver and I weren't as good as you guys and the other couples." She said.

'Thanks, anyway I have to go."

The next day I walked into school dead tired from the Hannah Montana thing last night to a scream erupting from the hallway.

"Sharpay" I groaned and rolled my eyes.

I walked past where she was standing and staring at the list on the board.

"two new comers, I first had to deal with Troy and Gabriella and now them too?" She said with a groan and stormed off.

I watched her and then walked towards the list.

"Miley Stuart and Nick Jonas, call back." I nodded but shrugged.

I knew it would happen.

Nick walked up behind me, "We got a call back!" I cried out and hugged him.

When I pulled away from him he looked at me startled.

"What was that?"

"A good luck hug. You're going to need it." I said with a grin before walking off.

He watched me for a bit (how do I know? I turned to look at him and he was staring) and then looked at the list.

Call backs were that afternoon.

It was the day after call back day… did they go well? Yes well not according to Sharpay, according to her everything was a disaster but to the rest of us it was perfect.

As said Gabriella and Troy got the lead roles, Sharpay and Ryan and Nick and I were all in the same category and that's what Sharpay couldn't believe.

"How many school productions have I been in? How many have they been in?" She asked Ryan, "17 and none." He replied.  
"See, what is this?" she said looking at us in disgust.

Nick and I laughed.

"Sharpay relax you will all do fine this musical is going to be brilliant." Mrs. Darbus said glad to see Nick and I were so into it.

"Now, the first rehearsal is on Thursday at 2pm, try not to be late actors and actresses please." She said all mysteriously and walked out of the room.

"This is going to be so good you guys." Gabriella said to us and I smiled and then looked at Nick, the plan was in motion we hadn't been or said anything mean to each other at all.

I think the hug burned the tension.

It was now the first rehearsal.

Regina had said I should be extra nice and hug Nick a lot.

So I did.

But so did Sharpay.

And Lily thought I was acting strange so she kept asking me if I was okay.

They were mine and Nick's under studies, Lily and Oliver I mean.

"We did it Nick." I said and he laughed, "yes we did and it was great." He said and this time out of no where he hugged me.

**A couple of Rehearsal's later… about 5.**

Me : "I got along things, I have to do, all these distractions our future's coming soon, we're being pulled a hundred different directions but whatever happens I know I've got you, You're on my mind you're in my heart it doesn't matter where we are, we'll be alright, even if we're miles apart."

Nick: "All I wanna do is be with you, be with you."

"There's nothing we can do, just wanna be with you, only you. And no matter where life takes us, nothing could break us apart, I just wanna be with… you"

We were practicing our parts and this was our part.

It was going well.

"How great." I said with a grin and he nodded and hugged me.

"Listen, a couple of us are going out for pizza, do you want to come?" He asked and I laughed.  
"Nick, the whole drama club is going I'm invited too." I said with a smile.

"I mean well do you want to go with me?" He asked and I looked at him and pretending to think for a while.

"Okay, sure I just got to fetch my bag." I said with a nod and he let me go. I grabbed my phone and phoned Regina.

"He kind of asked me out on a date.' I informed her.  
"Finally the plan is in motion maybe it will actually be able to go off at the night of the musical." She said excitedly.

"Sure." I said and hung up the phone and went back to Nick who was talking to Troy about basketball.

"Are we going?" I asked them and they nodded. Lily pulled me aside when we started to walk off.

"What's going on? With you and Nick?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, we're just friends there's no war." I told her with a nod. She looked at me in wonder but then nodded and walked ahead with Kelsi and Taylor.

"It's great you know to see you and Nick getting along again, after your stunts that you pulled against each other its good that you forgave each other." Gabriella said to me once Troy, Oliver and Nick went back to their conversation.

"Yeah well, what happens, happens and it stays like that or changes." I said with a shrug.

"Okay?" She said a bit confused but walked forward.

I looked at my phone since I had just gotten a message from Regina, "Knock em down." She wrote to me, I didn't reply but instead my gaze turned to Nick.

"After what he did to me, I have to do it to him too." I said reassuring myself.

"Talking to yourself Stuart?" Chad asked with a grin.

"Oh by the way, I know your secret." He said and walked over to Taylor.  
I stopped dead in my tracks… WHAT THE HELL DID HE KNOW?

**I am enjoying this story, i just want to get to a certain chapter where everything happens at once haha :)**

**Please read and review and maybe we'll get there :)**


	6. A Nigh To Remember

**Dum, Dum, Duuummmm!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please read and review : )**

**A night to Remember **

Turns out Chad wouldn't tell me what he knows, he said he'd reveal it to me at a later stage.

Today was that stage I think.

"Okay so the secret I know is that you still like Nick and are trying to sort things out with him right?" He asked.

I breathed out in relief he didn't know the plan and he didn't know that I was Hannah Montana all fine.  
"Chad what are you talking about?" I asked.

"The flirting, the hugs, the dates, yeah I know." He said with a grin.  
"I'd much rather have you and Nick together than Sharpay and Nick. We have Zeke to fill that position for her." He said to me.  
"So are you going to help me?" I asked and he nodded, "Taylor is already talking to Nick about it." Chad said with a smile.

"So she's helping him?" I asked thinking that this could only turn into drama.

"We're all helping you, whoever isn't here is helping Nick." Ryan said with a nod.

Ryan, Kelsi, Chad, Troy and Jason were on this side

Taylor, Gabriella, Zeke and Martha were over talking to Nick.

Lily and Oliver didn't know the plan at all because well they never really got talking to the wild cats because they were only under studies so they weren't exactly friends.

I had taken a break from cheerleading where as Lily was always cheerleading and Oliver was filming it felt like forever since I had spoken to them.

"So you should really go out with him to movies this Friday." Gabriella said with a nod.  
"Rehearsal…" I started.

"Is on Saturday, don't worry about it." Jason said shaking it off.

"Okay I'll think about …"  
"You'll do it? That's great tell us about it." Kelsi said with a grin walking off before I could change my mind. Troy and Chad and Jason looked at me for a bit before walking out too, Ryan stayed behind.

"I'd rather prefer It if you and Nick were back together and not him and my sister!" He said honestly and shrugging before dispersing like the rest.

Nick then came over, "So I'm supposed to…"

'Ask me out on Friday to go to movies." I said with a nod.

'The peanut gallery already informed me on that." I said and he laughed in relief.

"I wanted too but I was scared of what you'd think, it's just since we've gotten along great for a while and it's been good. Joe even thinks we should maybe give it another try." He told me.  
"Joe said that huh?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah sorry, we were just talking about it and everything." He said and I nodded.

So it was Friday… the day of Nick and my date I'm not going to go through every little detail with you I may tell you after the night.

Well that went surprisingly better than I thought.

He was waiting for me with flowers in his hands, he had told me to dress nice, I wore a purple dress and black heels my long curls flowing in my face.

He wore a tux? Too fancy you think well the place he took me was amazing.

The restaurant's food was good it was I think 4 stars or something he could afford it any way.

We had light and fluffy conversation, couple stuff you know. But I made sure it didn't affect me I might have been acting like a complete Hannah Montana diva star thing but I acted like it was lame. He looked kind of hurt but what could I do? This was a prank I wasn't falling for him he was falling for me but why when he dropped me off at home and gave me a kiss I kissed him back?

It was quite a long kiss but I pushed him away.

'Thanks for the date then." I said with a smile and he nodded.

'Sure I hope it was up to your standards." He asked and I laughed.

"Sure whatever … goodnight." And I closed the front door in his face, just like that.

I walked up to my bedroom and looked out of the window towards the driveway, he was still there sitting in his car thinking but then I watched him drive away and I slumped down on my bed.

Why was he falling for me so quickly? I wondered.

I got out my scrap book Lily had made for me and paged through out.

Pictures, memories, Nick and I, Lily and Oliver, our friends at parties everything was so perfect… too perfect actually it all probably had to come crashing down sometime.

On Monday Lily barged into my room in the morning.

"Lily what are you doing here so early? I was going to see you at school?" I asked her suddenly.

"You and Nick? When were you going to tell me about you and Nick?" She asked furiously.

"What are you guys like dating again or something?" She asked not letting me answer.

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T DATE HIM MILEY!" She cried out.

"Amber won't find out, besides it's not for real." I told her.

"How do you know? How do you think I found out?" She asked me annoyed.

"Radio Jason? Radio Joe? I don't know." I said to her.

"Exactly, who ever told me could be telling Amber right now." She said to me.

"Do you want this all over Amber and Ashley news today?" Lily asked sitting on my bed.

"Wait what do you mean it's not for real?" lily asked suddenly clicking.

"It's all part of the plan to bring Nick down. I want that popularity crown and I'm not going to let him take it from me."

"So you're pretending to fall for him just for popularity? Miley don't you think that's going over board a tad?" She asked me shaking her head.

"No, he would do the same I'm going to win this and he's going to be in the dust like I was when he hurt me Lily." I said to her.

"Whatever, Miles I'm out. I can't see you hurt Nick because if I was you I wouldn't be so selfish and I would know that other people had feelings too. Don't come to me, I'm over this you can have Regina as a friend while you're doing this I'm not your friend." She told me getting up and leaving.

"Don't let your hatred get the better of you." She added coming into my room again but then leaving.

I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head.

Lily was wrong. This wasn't bad. Nick hurt me and I think it's about time he got what he deserved.

I grabbed my bag and went to school.

Ignoring Lily and Oliver's looks of warning I found Regina.

"The plan is working, Nick and I kissed on Friday." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Good, let's see how it goes this week with rehearsals and all that and see if you guys get closer, then he'll ask you to prom." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she put her arm around my shoulders and steered me towards a quiet area.

"He'll ask you to prom, I'll make sure of it. Then the next night we _yank _out his love." She said with feeling and excitement.

I jumped when she said yank because it kind of freaked me out a little.

"Regina I just don't know if we should do it on the night of the musical." I said to her.

"We are, and that's final. Ok?" She said sternly.

"Okay, okay wow." I said shaking my head and then she grinned.  
"I can't wait for prom, what does your dress look like?" She asked changing the subject, a lot.

"It looks like a typical prom dress, but it's short." I said and she smiled.

"Cool, I'm going to come over some time and see if it will suit mine and Cady's regime." She said.

"And what if it's not?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Then we'll go shopping for another one." She said with a smile and walking away.

I watched her vanish into the hordes of students traveling to their next classes.

"Hey Miles." Nick said bringing me out of my trance.

"Nick, oh my gosh I can't talk now I'm late for class." I said leaving him in a state of confusion while I dashed to my locker.

"Okay I guess I'll talk to you later then." He called out to me and I just waved him off.

When I got to my locker I opened it up and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I'm not acting like a couple with Nick, I'll only talk to him at Rehearsal this whole week." I said with a nod.

"Are you talking to yourself again Stuart?" Chad asked me from behind my locker again.

"No." I said with a laugh and closed my locker.

"Dan Forth, what do you want?" I asked him curiously.

"To talk, Mrs. Darbus told me to tell you that rehearsal is on tonight at 7." He informed me.

"Tonight? I'm busy tonight." I told him remembering the Hannah and Lola thing.

"Doing what?" He asked with a frown.

"Stuff, please excuse me from it. I can't come." I said.  
"You will be there at 7, Mrs. Darbus's orders." He said and walked away.

I groaned and went to see Mrs. Darbus.

"Mrs. Darbus. Hi I cannot come tonight I'm extremely busy and have made other plans." I told her.

"Well cancel them. You'll be here Ms. Stuart weather you like it or not, it's everybody in the cast." She said.

'But'

"No buts, I'll see you at 7 pm this evening." She said and motioned for me to leave.

I left the class without saying anything more, it was a cd signing I can't just not go to it!

That night Lily came over dressed as Lola.  
"I thought you weren't my friend." I told her.  
"I'm not Miley's friend right now, but I'm Hannah's." She said with a smile and invited her self in.

She went upstairs to get my wig for me while I made us a snack. My brother Jackson walked in dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Excited for tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, just missing rehearsal but I'm sure…" I started but he cut me off

"Oh Sorry I don't really care" He said grabbing the peanut butter and jelly.

I rolled my eyes at him but then the doorbell rang.

'Are we expecting people?" He asked in mid bite of a spoon of peanut butter.

"Nope but I'll get it."  
I walked to the door and opened it, it was Chad, Troy and Gabriella.

"What are you guys doing here, how do you know where I live?" I asked confused.

"We've come to bring you to rehearsal, even if we have to drag you by your ears." Gabi said with a grin.

"You guys don't understand do you? I can't come. I'm going out like right now." I said it just as I heard Lily's voice from the stairs.

'Uh Lily I'll come there now just wait up there." I called out to her.  
"Why can't she come down?" Troy asked confused but Lily appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Wig and all.

The wig was bright red and it was short and to top it off she had on a corset and a tutu and stockings.

She looked really weird.

"Here's your wig." She said handing me the long blonde hair differing from my usual brown curly locks.

"Um." She said suddenly seeing the three standing outside my front door.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked stunned.

"To … to." Lily said panicking a bit.  
"A costume party." Jackson saved the day for both of us.

"Yeah, it's to dress like freaks." He said.

'Who are you going as Miley?" Chad asked eyeing me out.

"Hannah Montana." I said quietly.

"Yeah I must say Hannah Montana is a freak." Jackson said with a grin and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"And you're blowing off rehearsal for a costume party?"

"Yeah it's my friend's birthday party have to go you know." I said grabbing the wig from Lily and holding it in my hand.

"Who's Lily?" Troy asked.  
"I am Lola Lufnagal." She said with confidence.

The three burst into laughter but I shushed them up.  
"Okay sorry we have to go now, Jackson you're driving." I said pulling him out of the front door. We bustled past Gabi, Troy and Chad and out into the driveway.

"Well see you at school tomorrow." I said and we got into the car and drove away.  
Gabriella looked at her boyfriend and close friend.

"Something's fishy about this whole business but let's go we've got rehearsal." She said and they too left the house and drove back to East High.

**Read and review please ******


	7. Invitations and Surprises

**Please read and review… very appreciated =)**

**The Invitation and surprises**

Rehearsal on Thursday evening was tiring.

"People, again! This dance is not going the way it should be going." Mrs. Darbus yelled from the front seat up to the stage.

"It's Sharpay ma'am, I can't dance with her." Jason moaned.  
"Okay, Sharpay dance with Zeke." Mrs. Darbus said.

"Nick. Dance with Kelsi." Mrs. Darbus said to him.

"Wait, then who am I supposed to dance with?" I complained.

"Jason, dance with Miley" Mrs. Darbus ordered.

Jason came over and we did the routine, it was much more difficult because we weren't used to each other's movements.

"You'll get used to it. Just do it. Then Jason spins you to Nick, Nick spins Kelsi to Jason. There we go. Ryan and Sharpay no you guys are fine." Mrs. Darbus said checking everyone.

"Stuart, Jonas time to do the singing part." Ryan called from the seating next to Mrs. Darbus.

"Ryan, you're supposed to be dancing." I called out to him.  
"Not in this one." He replied as everyone filed off the stage.

"Yeah, I got a lot of things I have to do, all these distractions, my futures coming soon. We're being pulled a hundred different directions but whatever happens I know I've got you. You're in my mind you're in my heart doesn't matter where we are, we'll be alright even if we're miles apart." I sang into the microphone.

Nick grinned at me.

"All I wanna do is be with you, be with you, there's nothing we could do just wanna be with you only you. No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart. You know it's true I just wanna be with you." He sang and then we sang it together.

I sang next, "You know how life could be, it changes overnight, suddenly it's raining but it's alright, a friend like you always makes it easy" I said pointing at him and grinning.

"I know that you get me, every time." He sang to me pulling me closer to him.

We both sang together to each other, "through every up through every down you know I'll always be around, through anything you can count on me…"

"All I wanna do is be with you, be with you, there's nothing we could do just wanna be with you only you. No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart. You know it's true I just wanna be with you." We both sang again.

When we finished he looked me in the eyes and said into the microphone, 'look at out the audience and answer the question." I frowned up at him but looked out where the rest of the cast was sitting. Chad, Troy, Jason, Zeke and Gabriella and Taylor were holding up boards.

M, Prom? They said. The M was my initial for Miley.

I grinned at them and then looked at Nick.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you." I said and hugged him.

"Oh and I heard from the peanut gallery that your dress is red so I've already got you're a corsage and my tie is red." He said.  
"Regina?" And he nodded.

"Did she say anything else? Like anything?" I asked thinking that Regina forced him to ask me to prom.  
He shook his head, "Not at all."

"Well thanks." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He hugged me and smiled.

"Well It worked, I got him to ask me to prom." I told Regina with a grin when I bumped into her the following morning.  
"You see I told you. It was cute right?" She asked and I retold her the story.

"Now we just wait for the night of musical and the plan is set." She said with a smirk and I nodded then we walked opposite directions not realizing Kelsi had been listening in on our conversation.

Kelsi stood still for a moment in a state of confusion. What was Miley talking about?

Yes Prom was coming up soon but what did the musical have to do with it and Nick?

Eventually by the end of the week, Troy had asked Gabriella to prom, so did Chad ask Taylor in a very public way as Taylor put it with a grin. Sharpay was going with Zeke, Lily was going (to her disappointment) with Oliver, Kelsi was going with Ryan and Jason was going with Martha.

Everyone had dates and it was set.

Regina was going with some guy on the wild cat's basket ball team and Cady was going with some guy on the football team.

The guys were to pick the girls up at 8.

It was kind of exciting in a way.

"Oh Nick didn't you forget our deal?" Amber asked Nick on Friday, Prom was on Saturday.

"I've been waiting for my invitation to Prom but then I hear you're taking Miley Stuart okay so this is where it ends?" She asked.

Nick hit his hands on his head, "I forgot." He said truthfully.

"Amber I'm sorry you're going to have to find another date." He said standing his ground.  
"Well then I guess the world has to know the truth am I right?" She asked him with a smirk on her face.

"I let you, all this time do rehearsals with her, now I forbid you to talk to her or the world will know that Miley Stuart is Hannah Montana and that you let it slip to Ashley and I." She said with her hands placed on her hips.

"Amber I already ruined my relationship once with her because we hooked up because of this… please don't make me do this." He begged.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to do it, sorry Nick, pick me up at 8. My dress is purple." She said with a grin and walked away.

Nick tried so hard to find Miley through out the day, every time they bumped into each other they couldn't even get 2 words in because everybody kept butting in.

Nick needed to tell her what was happening.

The bell rang, Nick dashed out of the school to find Miley, he couldn't find her. Then he found Troy.

"Have you seen Miley?" He asked.

"Nick, you don't look so good." Troy said truthfully.

"Have you seen Miley?" Nick repeated.

"The girls all went over to Gabriella's house, they're staying over there, turning off their cell phones and taking a break from the boys to have a girls night before the big night. They're doing all that girlie stuff you know." Troy said with a laugh.

"You should come over tonight, we're having a video games evening, maybe play some ball, surprise the girls or whatever, it's all of us." Troy said inviting Nick who shook his head.

"Thanks, maybe I'll come later I have to go get my tux and everything." He said with a nod before heading home.

Nick dialed Miley's number and sure enough the phone went to voice mail.

Miley sat on Gabriella's bed, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi were also over.

Sharpay was invited but she said she'd come later maybe.  
"Why couldn't Lily come?" Gabi asked coming out of her room.  
"We had a little bit of a fight so she said she'd just come tomorrow for the photo's and stuff." I told her and she nodded.

"Well tonight is going to be fun, we're going to have a girls night." She said  
and she brought out the girl world kit with all the girls stuff in it that we would need

The boys were at Troy's house playing ball outside, Jason was eating and Nick was talking to him while Chad, Troy, Zeke and Oliver played.

They were all friends, expecting nothing. They didn't know the huge burden Nick hung on his shoulders. He didn't get a wink of sleep that night and got up at the crack of dawn on the day of Prom.

**You know what to do =) so please do it if you want too see what goes down at the Prom!!**


	8. Prom

**Prom **

**A lot of people have been asking questions and I will answer them IT will probably end up being a Niley story but for now just wait and see what happens.**

**Miley is a difficult character because she tries to be mean like Regina but she can't and she tries too hard as you can see.**

**Hey guys, if you listen to the song hide and seek by Imogene Heap while you read this chapter it will give it much more feeling.**

"Gabi, I have to go home. I'm supposed to be getting ready there and then I'm coming with Nick for the photo's here." I told her and she nodded. I walked home which was just down the rode from her house.

_Where are we, what the hell, is going on? The dust has only just begun to form crop circles in the carpet, sinking feeling. Spin me around again and rub my eyes, this can't be happening…_

I was ready.

The red dress, short in length and the gold peep toe heels. My hair curly as usual but up and some hair hanging loose. My make up was dark the jewelry was gold.

"Oh my gosh Miley you look incredible." Robbie Ray, my father said to me when I walked down the stairs.

"Let me take a photo" He said and got out his camera.

"Now how do you work this thing?" He said eyeing it out.  
"Daddy, there are lots of photo's being taken at Gabriella's house so I'll get from there." I said with a smile and he nodded. Jackson came down in his suit ready to take Nick and I and to go fetch his date in the process.

I took a sip of water and applied lip gloss

"_When busy streets a mess with people  
Would stop to hold their heads heavy  
_

"where is he, he is 10 minutes late." My dad said to me.  
" Dad I don't know where he is, maybe he's just late?" I asked looking at my watch and tapping my fingers on the table.

"_Hide and Seek  
Trains and sewing machines  
all those years;  
They were here first."_

"Miley it's been half an hour I have to go get my date." Jackson said getting up and leaving the house.

"He's coming, I'm sure he is.' I said to Jackson who was already gone.

"Phone him." My dad said to me.

"Oh my gosh my phone is off." I said jumping up and remembering it. I turned it on and instantly received 2 messages from Nick.

The one was just a phone call, the other was a voice message… I listened to it

"_Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
The sweeping insensitivity of this still life_"

Hide and Seek  
Trains and sewing machines (Oh, you won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears (huh) they were here first.

"_**Miley, I'm sorry but I'm just letting you know that I can't go to prom with you. I don't know what to say, I'm just sorry. it's for the best, it's what we need if we want to stay together but I can't be with you… I can't talk to you. I hurt you and I need to go to prom with some one else. I'm sorry." He said and he hung up**_

What the hell was going on with him?

"_Mm what you say  
Oh that you only meant well, well of course you did  
Mm what you say  
Mm that it's all for the best, of course it is  
Mm what you say  
Hmm that IT'S JUST-a-what we need, you decided this (we, you)  
Mm what you say  
Hmm what did she say?_I looked at my phone, I felt my eyes swell with tears. Why was I crying? It was just a prank anyway, maybe he knew? I thought to myself as the tears flowed down my face, smudging my make up.

My dad watched me, "Miley what did he do?" He asked getting up ready for a fight.  
"Dad, he can't come he's going with someone else, he said we couldn't talk anymore…" I informed my dad.

"I'm just going to walk to Gabi's house.

"Are you still going to go to Prom?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'll see when I get there, I'm sorry." I said to him and left the house.

"_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth (Hide and Seek)  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
Speak no feeling no I don't believe you (Hide and Seek)  
You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit_

You don't care a bit (Hide and Seek)  
You don't care a bit, no  
You don't care a bit  
Mm, no, you don't care a bit  
You don't care a bit  
You don't care a bit"

I walked up to Gabriella's house, the tears still falling hitting the ground with every step I took.

I knocked on the door, Gabriella's mom answered.  
I wiped my tears away and smiled slightly at her.  
"Oh my goodness, Miley what's wrong?" She asked. That's when Gabriella and Troy also walked into the hallway.

"Who is it mom?" She asked but then she saw me.

"Miley, oh my gosh." She said dashing up to me with Troy on her heels. She pulled me into the house and away from her mother.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Nick?" She asked all these questions at once.

I sighed, "He stood me up." I managed to get out.

The rest of the group walked into the hallway.

Gabriella pulled me into a hug.

"What's going on?" Lily asked pushing past Sharpay and Kelsi to get to the front.

"Miley!" Lily cried out as she watched me, her best friend cry in Gabriella's arms.

"Nick is a no show." Troy told them all once Gabriella had taken me into the kitchen.

Chad stood up immediately, followed by Lily who snatched Sharpay's phone out of the drama queens clutches and headed for the front door.  
"What are you going to do?" Troy asked worried.

Lily looked at Chad who looked at Lily, "teach the boy a lesson." Chad said with a nod and Lily agreed. He hurt Miley once, and now again? He needed to learn a lesson.

"Miley, take Jason as your date." Martha said to me in the kitchen.  
"What, Martha no, he's your date." I said refusing.  
"Take him." She said sternly.

"No. I won't" I said thinking of a plan.

"I know who to take" I said taking out my cell phone and dialing his number. He was there for me all the time, he was like my brother after all.

"Hey, it's Joe." Joe said into the speaker on his phone.

"Hey Joe, It's Miley." I told him.

"Oh Hey, aren't you supposed to be at Prom?" He asked and I told him the story. He said he'd be there in 15 minutes or less and he was there in less.

We all piled into the limo, Joe couldn't believe what Nick had done and was going to sort his brother out. Scott and Josh and them were probably behind this.

Arriving at prom was exciting for everyone except me. I wanted to see who Nick had taken as his date instead of me but apart of me didn't want to see at all.

I got out the limo, Joe taking my hand and helping me up. I smiled at him and he grinned back at me.  
"We are going to make this night a night to remember." He said and I nodded.

Just at that moment another limo drove up to the side and the driver opened the door. Scott got out with Ashley behind him. Then Nick got out with Amber!!!!!

I gasped, so did Joe. We looked at each other and then Nick looked up at us.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Joe.

"I am Miley's date for the evening and not you." He said taking my hand, smirking at his brother and walking me into the hall.

I looked back at Nick who was still standing there being pulled by Amber to come.  
"Who did he come with?" Lily asked me curiously.

"Amber." I told her. She did the exact same thing Joe and I did… which was gasp.

**Please, please, please read and review for the next chapter!!! I hope you do**

**The next chapter is very exciting for all you Niley Fans!**


	9. The Crown

**The Crown**

**Wow is all I can say. Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**So the chapter after this chapter is written and waiting. If you review this one you can read the next one =]!**

**Sorry if you are all confused and what not but I do know where I am getting to but I just need to draw it out properly so it all adds together in the end =] thanks. **

Joe and I were dancing, then Chad and Taylor came to dance with us. We were having a ball.

"Come on Nick." Amber said pulling him and smiling at every one.

"I'm so going to win prom queen." She said as she walked past me. Sharpay laughed loudly.

"Oh please, if it's any one to get the crown it's me." She said loudly too. Amber turned around and gave her a dirty look.

"Let's dance." Oliver said pulling me away from the group and into the crowd.

As we were dancing the principle and vice principle walked onto the stage and spoke into the microphones.

"Let's all calm down and shut up." Vice Principle Fisher said to the students.

The music died down.

"So now is the most important part of the night. Announcing Prom King and Prom Queen." Principle Brown informed us all.

I saw her, Regina I mean. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to where no one could hear us.  
"What happened. Why aren't you with Nick?" She cried out to me.  
"He came with Amber, he ditched me okay I guess the musical thing is out.' I said to her.

"Oh no. Not like this." Regina said shaking her head.  
"THE PROM KING IS…"

"NICK JONAS!" Principle Brown yelled to all of us. Nick got up a little too quickly but walked to the stage and took his crown. He had a grin on his face that looked like he had this planned.

Scott, Josh, Hayden, Taylor and a few other friends of his were all cheering and wolf whistling.

"Wait a minute." Regina said suddenly realizing the same thing.

We looked at each other, "he got the crown." She said astonished.

"We're out." She added.

"There's still prom queen idiot." I said to her.

"No, he got it first it's over.' She said looking a bit like a lunatic who was about to go crazy.

"AND NOW… PROM QUEEN IS… DRUM ROLL PLEASE" Vice Principle Fisher yelled out to everyone.

Sharpay was fluffing her hair up and applying lip gloss at last minute.

"PROM QUEEN IS…" Vice said again.

Amber got up from her seat ready to be called up.

"MILEY STUART!" She yelled out to the hall.

The hall went quite a bit. Nick looked out at me, Josh, Scott, Hayden and Taylor all moaned and complained.

Regina yelled in shock but was happy anyway.

Amber looked devastated, Sharpay looked like she was going to throw something but I still got up and walked over to the stage. My feet carrying me wherever my body went.

I got the shiny, silver crown and placed it on my head. I turned to Nick who looked at me with a small smile.

"Could the king and queen head to the floor to take their first dance together." The D.J said into his microphone.

Nick put his arm out but I didn't take it. I walked myself to the floor and he followed.

**Nick's P.O.V**

She looked beautiful.

I looked out at the crowd and saw Amber shaking her head and crossing her arms in front of her.

I shrugged and then looked back at Miley.

She was making me extremely nervous with the way she was staring and waiting then I realized what she was waiting for me so then she took the lead.

**Miley's P.O.V**

"Nick, take my hand." I told him.

He looked really nervous.

He placed his hand into mine.

"Take a breath, pull me close and take one step.

Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music, be your guide." I said to him.

That's when the song started to play – Can I have this dance- Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens.

We danced, the students had formed a circle around us so we danced around the circle.

It could have looked like we had been dancing together forever honestly even when Nick and I had dated we never danced together well danced like this.

Guys and girls started to join us, they danced to the same song, it felt like we were a groom and a bride at our wedding and the students were our guests but it wasn't, it was far from that.

When the song ended I let go of him and our connection was lost.

He looked a little empty but turned to leave me alone on the dance floor.

I looked down at my hands, they were shaking, my whole body was shaking from nerves.

He still made my heart race, he still had the same effect on me too when I first laid eyes on him but it was over, it was the end and nothing could change it. I hated him for what he did to me tonight. he wrestled with my emotions and tossed them aside when he was done. I seemed to do the same to him though.

I walked over to the wild cats.

Troy looked at me, "Are you ok Prom Queen?" He asked with a grin.

I nodded, "I need to party and get out of here."

"The After Party is at Chad's house." Troy informed, "Unfortunately for you though everyone is invited so we can't just leave Nick and Amber out, sorry Miles." He said putting his arm around me in comfort.

"Where's my date?" I asked looking around for Joe as we started to leave the hall.

Joe joined us, I saw Nick disappear with Amber and Ashley and Scott and them and I did the same with my friends. Lily and I downed a bottle of champagne in the limo on the way to Chad's party.

Joe didn't stop me though.

Joe knew he'd have to carry Miley out of the party later so he didn't drink, it wasn't his prom anyway.

The party was pumping, Chad, Troy, Zeke, Jason and I were downing shots.

"Miley is going to out party us all." Zeke said stumbling a bit.

I laughed, "And I plan to do just that." I said downing one last shot.

"How many have you had?" Troy asked a bit dazed.

"7?" I said recounting.  
"Have a drink." Chad said handing me a drink.

I took a sip.

"Uh girls are so trashy when they're drunk." Amber said walking past me and saying that.

"At least I'm only trashy when I'm drunk. Unlike you who's trashy all the time" I retorted back to her.

"Zeke are you drunk?" Sharpay asked shocked, she was drinking a martini.

He grinned stupidly.

"Oh look who it is, little miss prom queen. Nice, getting drunk. Where's the crown?" Sharpay said looking at my head.

"I lost it." I said giggling like an idiot and then hiccupping.

She gasped at me in horror and then left us in search of the crown.

"Where's Nick?" Amber asked coming over to me.

"Why are you asking me? He's your date unless he's like passed out somewhere." I said with a laugh again.

Amber scowled at me and went off shouting for Nick.

I downed the rest of my drink and then I needed the toilet.

I sighed, "Do you need help?" Jason asked curiously.

I stumbled, "Yeah, maybe." And I held onto him.

He led me up the stairs, "We are going to be in so much trouble tomorrow." Jason said once we had gotten up the stairs.  
"Why?"  
"Some one puked." He said pointing towards it.

"Eww." I replied, and the door swung open. It was Chad's bed room door.

"Nick." I said suddenly as he fell out of the room.

Hayden and Scott came out too, "dude you are so drunk" Scott said through his laughter, Hayden was trying to get him up.

"Come on Nick."

"Oh look it's prom queen and king, usually it's tradition for you guys to sleep together after prom." Scott said with a nod.

I gave him a disgusted look and pulled Jason away from them.

When we were in the bathroom Jason closed the door and the music died down in an instant.

"Turn around." I told him and he did so.

I did my thing on the toilet and then got up to wash my hands.

"Me next." He said, I turned around and looked at the door.

"You look hot tonight Stuart." Jason said with a grin after he had washed his hands.  
"Thanks, so do you Jason but you're drunk." I replied with the same grin and opened the door.

"Are you coming?" I asked turning around, he grabbed my hand and pulled in.

He kissed me, pushing me into the hallway and against the wall. We knocked over the book shelf in the hall but his kissing was so good I didn't stop.

But then we were interrupted.

"OH MY GOSH!" Gabriella's yell from the top of the stairs echoed around.

I pushed him off of me, he stumbled back into the bathroom.

That's when I realized Gabi wasn't talking about us she had seen something else.

"Nick, are you ok?" She asked curiously. He was asleep on the floor by the looks of it.

"Gabriella?" I asked coming out of the hallway and to the top of the stairs. She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Are you guys alone?" She asked, that's when Jason stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh… okay then." She said, she knew something was going on.

"We've got to get Nick into Chad's room, he threw up on the carpet. Chad's mom is going to freak out." She told us.

"I'm going to go down stairs, Jason help Gabi." I said to them leaving before Gabriella could protest.

"MILEY?" She yelled but I pretended not to hear her.

"Where've you been?" Troy asked me when I made an entrance once more.

"The bathroom, alone." I said quickly. He looked curious.

"This party is dying out man." Chad complained.  
"We started the drinking too early." Ryan said with a nod and the guys agreed.

"I'm going out for fresh air." I said to them and I went out into the garden.

From the garden I looked in to see Jason emerge into the hallway.

"Where have you been dude?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

"The bathroom, then I was helping Taylor mop up the puke and get Nick into the bed." Jason said with a nod. Chad raised his eye brows.  
"Wait, were you alone in the bathroom or what?" He asked me

"No, yes." He replied not knowing which one to answer.

Chad watched him take a drink and sit down on the couch next to Ryan nervously.

He shook his head but got up to get another drink himself.

**Read and review please :)**


	10. The After Math

**The After Math**

**Please read and review :) that would be great :)**

Prom was over, now all that was left was the musical. Things between Jason and I were awkward. Nick and I weren't talking, Regina was panicking about the plan, Sharpay was being Sharpay, Lily and Oliver were sitting around waiting for something exciting to happen, The rest were just happy as usual.

It was rehearsal again that night. It was the fifth last one and when I got to the auditorium it was complete chaos.

"What's going on?" I asked Troy when he came over to me.  
"Nick is not here." He complained.  
"Well then why don't you phone him?" I asked.

"No, Nick cut himself out of the play." He re informed me.

"Why?" I asked but I knew why.  
"Some thing about you and him not talking to each other? Since when?" He asked.

"He ditched me on prom night for Amber! Do you really expect me to talk to him?" I asked furiously.

"So you're willing to ruin the musical?" He asked folding his arms in front of him.

"Use Oliver." I said pointing at him.  
"He's Nick's under study isn't he?" I added. Troy frowned but looked at Oliver in a thinking way.

"We could curl his hair so he looks a bit like Nick." I said walking over and pulling Oliver up and examining him.

Oliver looked at me like I was crazy.

"Anyway… I'm not being Nick, Miley." He said sitting back down reading a magazine.

"Oliver and Miley, time to practice your song." Mrs. Darbus yelled and I looked at him.

"Don't you mean Nick and Miley?" Oliver said angrily.

"Oliver get up here." Mrs. Darbus called and Oliver slouched up to the front.

We practiced and Oliver wasn't even bad.

Before he started to sing everyone blocked their ears but when he started singing everyone was so amazed they needed to unplug their ears to hear properly.

Nick walked past the auditorium to hear Oliver singing his part.

"They've replaced me already?" He asked himself stunned.

When rehearsal was over I left early.

Sharpay caught up with me.  
"So why did Nick ditch you on prom?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know…" I said to her seriously.

"If you want my advice… I think you should let him go. He clearly is still not over you but it's for the best."

"Even though that's coming from you of all people… I kind of agree." I told her and she nodded satisfactorily.

"I do have my moments you know." She said with a smile before leaving me alone once more.

The next morning I was sitting in Home room listening to Kelsi and Chad talk about the musical.

Lily came down and sat next to me.

"So are you okay?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I think I'm over it, nothing could change what happened."

"I think Amber is black mailing or Bribing Nick." She said suddenly and I looked at her.

"What, you can't be serious.

"I am, I haven't told you this but when I went to the bathroom at Prom I over heard her say something to him and he did whatever she asked him to do."  
"But what did she ask him to do?" I said interested.

"She asked him to interfere with the prom king and queen votes."

"Did he?" I asked her.

"I don't think so, because other wise she would have won, not you."  
"But he made himself win instead?" And she nodded.

Mr. Corelli turned on the T.V for us to watch another boring episode of the Amber and Ashley show.

"So as you all may no, today is mine and Ashley's last day, we are holding auditions for a new Amber and Ashley to take our place." Amber said with a grin.

"But now onto better things." Ashley said.

"Today's hour long episode involves a few special guests… our first one is Nick Jonas." She said and I looked up.

Nick was sitting next to Amber looking bored.

"Oh hello there." He said pretending to wake up from sleep.

The kids in my class laughed.

"So Nick, did you enjoy prom?" She asked him.

"Yeah it was okay I guess." He said shrugging.

"You owe Chad Dan Forth's mother money for the carpet that you puked on at the after party." Ashley said with a smirk.

"Okay!" He said rolling his eyes.

"So now you had some big news to tell us didn't you?" Amber asked curiously with a hint of a grin on her face.

"Yeah."  
"Miley, I'm sorry." He said with a nod and I looked up.

Amber's face was infuriated.

"NO, not that news the other news." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"We have a celebrity in the midst of our students." Amber said acting excitedly.

"Who is this celebrity Nick?" She asked him curiously.

I got up in shock.

"Ms. Stuart, sit down." Mr. Corelli said warningly.

"NO, I have to go." I said running out of the classroom.

"MILEY!" Lily shouted after me.

"She is a young talented girl, you all probably know her…" He started.

I ran along the hallways trying to reach the office just in time.

"But East High students…"

I reached the office.  
I reached for the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

"NICK, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled to him from outside.

He looked up.

"Carry on Nick." Amber said suddenly standing up and blocking my vision with her presence.

"Miley Stuart is Hannah Montana." He said looking straight at the camera letting the whole school in on my secret.

"NICK!" I yelled in anger and frustration.

Back in Mr. Corelli's class everyone was stunned with this new information.

Lily and Oliver laughed loudly, "ha, ha, ha that's so lame! Who comes up with this stuff?" Lily asked trying to cover it up.

Chad and Kelsi turned to Lily and Oliver.

"Oh well we must be off." Oliver said grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her out of the classroom.

"And here she is now, the girl of the hour." Amber said with a grin opening the door and pushing me in front of the camera.


	11. Stupid Costumes & Stupid Accents

**Hey guys, I just really want to say a huge THANKS!!**

**Eleven reviews on the last chapter =] made me all excited in side. Sorry it's take so long I needed to map out where I'm going with this story and now I have it so hope you like this chapter… reviews always appreciated =] mwah!!**

"**Stupid costumes and stupid accents!"**

I heard it… the alarm I mean.

I grabbed the pillow and put it over my ears drowning out the annoying sound.

Wait was it a dream? I asked picking up my head and looking around.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

But then I heard the door bell ring.

I bolted upright to listen.

"Lily?" I heard Jackson ask loudly but I couldn't hear Lily reply.

Why wasn't she at school? I thought to myself curiously.

Then I heard foot steps and Lily appeared at my bed room door.  
"Lily, what's going on?" I asked her.  
"Well, Oliver and I wanted to see how you were doing." She said looking at me.

"So it wasn't a dream?" I asked her and she looked at me.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked very confused.

"Nick, telling the world I'm Hannah Montana." I said to her raising my eye brows.

She looked at me shocked, "He did what?"  
"Wait, what were you talking about?" I asked her.

"I was talking about Nick and Amber and the prom…" She said to me.  
"You probably drank way too much last night Miles." Lily added with a grin.  
"What?" And that's when I realized my head was pounding, hang over style.

"It was a dream!!" I cried out happily.

"It was just one messed up dream! Thank god." I said collapsing back down on my pillow.

"What was a dream?" Lily asked confused again, she got confused really quickly.

"Nick telling the world I'm Hannah Montana." I informed her again.

"But it seemed so real, I was dreaming after the prom and everything." I told her holding my head.

"Well that's messed up, you were pretty messed up last night too." She said with a laugh.

"Who got me home?" I asked wondering suddenly how I got there.

"Joe, and Chad." She said to me.

I breathed out in relief.

"This is just so good."

"I thought you'd be bummed out still about Nick and Amber?"  
"Oh, I'm over that… believe me. Nick will get what he deserves eventually." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay, well are we still on with the revenge thing?"  
"The Musical?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, for sure. I don't want him to get all the glory."

"I thought you still had feelings for him?"

"He embarrassed me in front of the school by not showing up as my date. You should know how I am about that stuff Lily, revenge is sweet." I told her with a smile.

"Miley, I really thought there was going to be a Niley again!" Lily complained as I jumped off the bed ready to shower.

"Well what world are you living in?"  
"A happy world?" She told me rolling her eyes but I did the same.

"Lily, my dream has done something to me, it's made me realize that Amber has something on Nick, holding him back and I won't stop until I find out what it is."

"What if it's something bad?"  
"Then there will definatly be some drama in our near future." I told her.

"There's drama all the time!!"

"Lily, you're doing this with me." I told her and she looked up.

"Doing what?"  
"I have a plan, that involves us and Nick." I told her with a grin

'Usually your plans involve stupid costumes, and stupid accents and most of the time they go wrong!" Lily said and I laughed.

'There's going to be no stupid costumes, just some serious good accents, give me your phone!" I told her and she did.

"Okay I'm going to phone him!"  
"Wait, caller id?" She reminded me and I turned it off just in case he did figure it out.

"What are we going to say?"  
"Wait and see."

I put on a radio announcers voice and when he answered I spoke.  
"Hello?" He asked.

"is this Nick?" I asked happily but it was my radio announcer's voice.

"Yeah? Who's this?"  
"Congratulations!! You're caller number 77…" I said drawing out 77.

"Dude you phoned me, so how is that possible?" He said with a snicker.  
"I'm the one who's going to ask you the questions so you just keep quiet!" I said through gritted teeth but still in the same happy tone.

"You'll win a getaway for two if you answer this easy question!" I said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"What is your biggest darkest secret?" I asked him and he laughed.  
"This is a joke!" He exclaimed and I said, "It's not a joke, just answer the question!!" I said squeakily.

"I'm afraid of spiders?" He said shrugging but I moaned!

"No!! Your other secret… like what has Amber Addison got on you that you ditched your date for the prom?" I said in a more squeaky high pitched voice which made Lily laugh.

"Okay who is this?" Nick asked getting annoyed.

"Radio 52" I said thinking fast.

"Whatever, Amber Addison has nothing on me and if I were you I wouldn't be making accusations that strong!" He said before hanging up.

The line went dead.

"So, now what?" Lily asked me and I sighed.  
"Plan B."

"Which is?"  
"We're going to pay Amber a little visit."

"Is this where the costumes come in?" She asked me with a sigh.  
"Yeah, I think Hannah Montana, and Lola Lufnagal are good enough costumes don't you?" I said with a grin and Lily raised her eye brows.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, we just need some one who Amber is actually going to listen too and answer too." I told her and she sighed.  
"Why don't we just use Oliver's mom's police uniform again??" She whined but I stopped her.

"Because, this is going to be better!"

And with that I went in to shower and came out looking like Hannah Montana. Ready for action!!

**Read and review =] **


	12. Plan B

**I am so sorry it has taken so, so, so long to update but I have finally come up with a plan to bring Amber down so now the story can continue! And plus I'm in my last year of high school so it's pretty rough and lot's of work but im on holidays soon!**

**So more update maybe =)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I will update even faster!!!**

**Plan B**

**Hope you like this chapter =))**

We arrived at Amber's house and knocked on the door.

Amber answered and screamed.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!" She was pretty excited but then it dawned on her.

"Um, come in, come in." and she shoved us into her house.

"Oh thanks." Lily/Lola said to her and smiled falsely.

Amber did the same and I looked at her.

Then the phone rang.

"Excuse me." She said and went to answer it.

'She's acting weird." I whispered to Lily who nodded in agreement.

"NICK!" I heard Amber cry out in anger.

Lily looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I told you to drop out of the musical or everyone will know!" She said to him and then she murmured something else that we couldn't hear.

"Sorry about that." Amber said closing her phone and placing it down on the counter.  
"Boyfriend?" Lily asked curiously and Amber looked her up and down.  
"I don't know who are you but I know who she is!" Amber said with a frown at Lily and then a smile at me.

"I'm…" She started but I cut her off.  
"This is my friend, but that's not why we came here today, we've come to congratulate you in person for winning our talent spotting contest. Thanks for sending in your video." I told her and she frowned again.  
"Wait, what video?" She asked suddenly.

"The one you sent us on my, my space page." I carried on and she continued to frown as Lily looked around.

"Now if you would do us a favor, one tiny little favor that is probably going to sound really big to you but it's not at all, it's really small…" Lily said beginning to ramble.

"Tell us how you know Nick Jonas." I said giving Lily a dirty look and then looking back at Amber who raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"why, how do you even know about him?" She asked us smirking still.

"He was in a band, that toured with me last year then they split up and went there separate ways because Nick wanted to go to normal school but his brothers were already finished school so it was a bit difficult for them to go touring and stuff with Nick in normal school and the fans and everything." I informed her.

"Oh right The Jonas Brothers, hang on a minute." Amber said looking at me an then at Lily.  
"How do you know that I know him?" She asked and I laughed.

"Ha, Ha, Ha lucky guess?" Lily said covering up.

"no, we were told by a certain birdy." I said with a laugh and Lily frowned.

Amber smirked.

"Look, I know what this is about and just to let you know I know your little secret." She said looking at me.

"Ha, Ha, what secret?" I asked gulping a little.

"Miley, I know you're Hannah Montana and if you do anything stupid the whole world is going to know, I'm not that stupid you know." She said with a fake smile and a tilt of her head making her look innocent.

I gulped again and looked at Lily.

"My god you're delusional." Lily said acting like she didn't know what was going on.

"How do you know?" I asked through gulps.  
"Oh a little birdy told me.' She said in the same way I had.

"Amber, what are you going to do?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha I don't know there's a million things I can do Hannah." She said with a smirk.

"But the first thing I'm going to ask you to do is to go pick up my dry cleaning." She said handing me the slip.

"Are you crazy?" Lily asked crossly.

"We're not doing your work." She added.

"I wasn't talking to you was I? Miley would be glad to do it right Miles." Amber said and I frowned.  
"Fine I'll be back at five." I said turning around to leave.

"No you'll be back at 3 pm I need a massage at 4." She said and Lily got up and cried out angrily, "You have to be kidding me!! We're not doing anything." She said and Amber grinned.  
"Fine then, I'll just have Darota send out the email to the whole school and all the near by news stations and by tomorrow evening Miley Stuart will be no more." She said with a grin.

"You're a bitch Amber."

"you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing." She replied with a smile on her face. A winning smile full of triumph. "But you're my slaves." She added

"Come on Lily let's go do this." I said dragging lily out of the house.

"But you're my slaves." Lily said mocking Amber in her stupid irritating voice.

"Not for Long." I said to her and Lily looked up.  
"You have another plan?" She asked hopefully.

"No, but you know me I'll come up with one to bring Amber down, I just wonder how she found out. Knowing Amber she wont tell anyone unless we do what she says so lets just do it until we come up with a plan."  
"But what if that takes days, weeks, years." Lily asked worried.

"Lily you're looking at Miley Stuart, the girl who turned us into guys so we could get my dad back from the Jonas brothers, the girl who made Oliver wear a police uniform and you dress up as a Swedish chocolate seller and the girl who dressed as a chicken to make Becker not break up with Oliver, I think I'll come up with a plan before a week has even gone."

A few days had gone by but still no plan.

Lily and I now dressed as Miley were up all night busy with Amber's English paper.

"I hope it does her justice." Lily said rereading it.  
"What if it sounds too much like us and Mr. Corelli notices."  
"I think the only thing Mr. Corelli notices these days is Miss. Dawson." I said with a laugh and Lily also laughed.

"Look at this way thought Miles, if Amber told your secret she'd lose out on two slaves." Lily said with a serious look on her face.

"I've kind of grown to realize that Lily." I said to her as we made our way to school.

"Do you think any body has realized that we're doing Amber's dirty work?" Lily asked as we arrived at school.

"No, these people at this school don't care about anything but themselves." I said and Lily nodded that's when the plan hit me.

"Lily you're a genius!" I cried out giving her a hug.

"I am, what did I do?" she said in a cute voice.

"This is why you are my friend." I said with a nod.  
"Okay tell me what I did okay." She said sounding worried it was something bad.

"You said Amber wouldn't tell Hannah's secret because she would lose out on two slaves… what if we made Amber look so stupid in front of the news that she'd lose out on us and the Hannah Montana secret." I said and Lily looked confused.

"What?" She asked confused still.  
"What if I made Hannah lay low for a while, get rid of everything Hannahfied and make my life Miley-fied and then when she accuses me of being Hannah Montana she looks like a total insane stupid freak on T.V because there is nothing Hannah-fied around for her to make it look like me." I said and Lily nodded.

"So you totally banish Hannah from your life until Amber looks like the stupid one and then you go back being Hannah Montana because Amber would be like the boy who cried wolf and then there wasn't really a wolf there?" She asked and I nodded.

"Exactly." I said with a smile.

"First I have to talk to Nick." I said remembering Amber's phone conversation with him as we entered the school.

**So what did you think? Please review!!**

**And please check out my twilight stories and review them =)**


End file.
